celestial_bondfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaritian Planets
All of the landscape illustrations showcase the most iconic/recognizable feature of each planet. Only the habitable planets are described. Aima ("blood") Solar System Lychnitis ("garnet") A planet with a vast ocean, red like human blood (or cranberry juice). The earth is of a peachy color, and vegetation in plum tones. The sky is light pink/lilac during the day, and dark purple during the sunset. This planet is well known for it's tropical beaches, and mainly inhabited by rich people. Chalazias ("quartz") Ah yes, the beautiful pink moon orbiting Lychnitis. Imagine a pink orb shining on the night sky; that is Chalazias. It has a beautiful pink ocean, pastel pink earth and white rocks; all paired with a pale lavender sky. Much like Lychnitis, it also has a warm climate. This satellite is sort of a vacation resort: full of shopping centers, amusement parks and busy beaches. Pyles Kolasis ("hell gates") A planet you should never strive to visit. The place where criminals are made, streets full of chaos, extremely dangerous! It is full of run down cities and factories. The sky is always dark purple, with red undertones due to contamination. The small amount of vegetation left is turquoise or lavender, and the earth is maroon. Krypsona ("hideout") If Pyles Kolasis looks dangerous, then stay as far away as possible from this place! More run-down cities, some burnt forests and A LOT of trash. Those who can't find an empty apartment live in old broken spaceships or houses made of trash.The earth here is burgundy and vegetation lavender; although you won't see much of it. The sky is constantly dark. Livadi ("meadow") Solar System Roumpini ("ruby") Unlike Lychnitis, "Ruby" actually gets its name from all the lava on its surface. Believe it or not, this one is indeed habitable. This small planet is a restricted place, inhabited by the Amaritian empress, the police force and other importan people. Orbiting Roumpini we have the Astynomía ("police") space station, which is the main headquarters to the Amaritian police. Tin-Oasi ("the oasis") A very Earth-like planet, in the most literal of ways. Tin-Oasi has a vast blue ocean and is full of rich earth and greenery. It's one of the last planets that's been conserved in its fully natural state, hence its name. Dasos ("forest") A completely green satellite orbiting Tin-Oasi. Just like the planet, Dasos is also one of the last natural celestial bodies. This one, however, doesn't have an ocean; it is made fully of jungle and swamp-like biomes. Dasos is also known for its fantastic creatures. You could say it's like an an enchanted forest planet! Nefritis ("jade") Don't let it fool you; "Jade" doesn't get its name from green forests or jungles, but rather its slimy green ocean. Yes, you read right: a slime ocean. Also includes lime green/turquoise skies, yellowish earth and turquoise vegetation. This is the planet inhabited by most rebel Katharos and hybrids. Here you can find the Katharos consulate, run by Phoebe, as well as the Hybrid Protection Organization, run by Edna. Smaragdi ("emerald") Orbiting Nefritis, it used to be part of it but it separated eons ago, by a meteor impact. It now serves as an extension of the earlier mentioned planet, full of homes for the rebel Katharos.